


Hinted

by Astroclicker



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Also Vic got hurted lmao, Garry is Mean, I almost don't even want to put this in the Club Penguin tag BUT............... OH WELL LMAO, Mafia AU, hewwo if you see this via tags, lol, watch out. Garry is mean.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: Vic fucked up and ran off
Kudos: 4





	Hinted

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is intense for a Club Penguin fanfiction lmao

The room was dark and empty, only illuminated by a single dim yellow light that hung from the ceiling. The floor and walls were made of concrete and there was a bit of a dingy damp smell that would be the first thing any person who entered would notice. It was reminiscent of a basement, however, it was obvious that this room wasn’t at all located underground. A nearby window that was covered by a wood board covered it entirely, blocking any sort of moonlight that would have shined through.

In the middle of the room sat a person who had their head down to the floor, bounded rather intensely with rope, their arms tied tightly behind their back and to the chair they sat on. Their hat barely hung on their head as they kept their head down, the Ace of spades still firmly tucked into the band of their hat. The brown pin-striped suit they wore was stained with their own blood, with spots of it dotted here and there. Their nose had bled slightly, but the blood had long ago dried up a few hours ago. They also bared a black eye, which bruised darkly. It was obvious that whoever had done this to them was only taking it easy on them.

They sat there, completely passed out. Flashes of dreams and memories of what happened just a few hours ago flickered in and out of their head. The pain of being struck by a blunt object and practically being beaten to the ground was still as clear as day in their memory. There was nothing they could do, unless they wanted all of this to get much worse than it already was. All they could do was just take it and “Sorry bout’ this Ace.” was the last they heard before being struck by something and completely passed out due to it all.

Suddenly, this person woke up from their restless dreams and blinked their eyes a few times, only to find out that they could barely blink their left eye. They raised their head and glanced around the room they were and saw that they were in an empty room and knew exactly where they were located. Quietly, they cursed under their breath and wiggled in their seat, attempting to see if they would be able to slip out of their bindings, but with no luck.

They hissed in pain as they realized it hurt to breathe. They knew that they were bruised pretty badly and they wondered if some ribs were cracked... But they couldn’t be sure. Letting out a heavy sigh, they let their head drop again, knowing that there wasn’t much that they could really do anyways. They listened carefully for anything and only heard that the room was quiet. So quiet in fact, that anyone inside would be able to hear their own heartbeat and another person's breathing, if there was another person here. It was rather impressive how silent this small empty room could be… but this silence was broken by the sound of someone walking down a nearby hallway, their heels clicking against the concrete flooring, growing louder and louder as they approached the room.

Soon, a man looking to be in his late 30's entered the room. He practically swung the door open, causing a small gust of wind to enter the room as well, displacing the single light that hung from the ceiling, making it swing slightly. This also surprised another person who had sat in a chair the entire time. Although, they did not react much to the entry of the man and nor did they acknowledge him.

The man marched up to this person and stood in front of them in an obviously disappointed manner, crossing his arms and staring down at them. His thick glasses reflected as the dim light continued to swing ever so slightly from the ceiling, and it made it hard to tell what emotion this man was feeling, but his body language made it obvious. The man breathed out a sharp sigh and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

“Such a shame to see you in this state...” He started, leaning on one leg as he tilted his head. “but It had to be done.” He stated, taking a step back and leaning down to be in the same eye level with the person in front of him. “Ever since you’ve met those… ‘Ace’ friends of yours. You had been nothing but distracted!” he snapped. The man roughly grabbing them by the cheeks and forced them to look up at him and gave them a hard frown. “You’ve also been softening up as well, Vic.” The man hissed, giving Vic a hard glare as he stared at them.

Vic gave a barely audible whine as they were forced to look up at Garry as his fingernails dug into their skin. They were honestly intimidated by this nerd looking man. Always had been, since the day they met him. He had been their boss for a few years now since they have joined the EPF. Although, Garry was only second in command in this entire Mafia gang. But that still made him rather powerful and he only has gotten more power ever since Guy and Rook ran off a few months ago. Garry had to obtain a few qualities that both Guy and Rook had… of course, he wasn’t as good as they were, but he still was able to get the job done.

They looked up at Garry with spite, yet still fearful. Vic was never able to predict what this man would do. He was so spontaneous and impulsive; it was hard to tell what Garry was going to do at any moment. Especially with that awful attitude of his. Garry stared at Vic for a short moment, seeming to be observing before he glowered at them. “Especially around this… Aki individual you’ve been spotted around with.” He sneered. Vic felt their face heat up slightly at the mention of their friend and darted their eyes away from Garry’s, embarrassed that he even brought her up in this situation.

He roughly shook Vic’s face, forcing them to look back up at him and reprimanded them. “You were given one mission to do, Vic… and you Failed it." Garry continued on about how Vic was so close to getting those two betrayers, Rook and Guy, and bringing them back to Headquarters. And yet, they let the two go. Letting them run off to only God-knows-where and completely losing them. Vic internally cursed to themselves as they knew that the one member, they were with that day had ratted them out. But they couldn’t entirely blame them. They knew that the member was afraid and didn’t want to get into any trouble with the higher-ups. Meanwhile, Garry was completely bewildered at the notion and let go of Vic’s face in the process, throwing his hands up.

“They were right there too, Ace!” Garry shouted, stepping away and spinning slightly on his heel as he was just in utter disbelief of Vic. Suddenly, he spun back around and firmly pointed at Vic again, giving them a nasty look. “I betcha it’s because of those other ‘Ace's’ you met, huh?” Garry accused, telling Vic that if they were caught with any of those Ace's again, that he would have them all tracked down and killed for their interference.

Vic felt their chest tighten up at what he said as they stared up at Garry, their eyes now wide with fear. They slightly shook their head at him, causing Garry to raise an eyebrow at them. “No?” he questioned. Garry scoffed and crossed his arms. “Well, if that’s something you don’t want... Then how about you actually do as you’re told for once?” He spat, adding that for them it must not be too difficult to find Rook and Guy, seeing as they’re quite competent in what they do and proved themselves to Garry and the Director time and time again.

“That’s all we ask of you, for now, Vic.” Garry leaned closer, crouching down to their eye level once again and making eye contact with them. “Get those two and bring them back to us.” he hissed, casually adjusting Vic’s hat as he finished. There was a short pause from Vic before they hesitantly nodded at him, crossing their fingers behind their back as they nodded, making sure not to promise anything to Garry. It wasn’t something they wanted to do at all. The thought shook them. Vic had no desire to find those two and bring them their demise when they really didn’t deserve it... Well, maybe they do, but this job usually makes people do some unthinkable things and they were not too sure how to feel about any of that.

They also didn’t want any of the other Ace’s getting hurt by these people and knew that they had to tell the others to either never come here again, or keep an extremely low profile and not get spotted. But they knew that would be difficult, considering that practically all members crept around the place, keeping an eye out for whatever would catch their eyes or anything.

Garry’s expression softened and he stood back up, stepping behind Vic and pausing. “I’m going to free you now.” he mumbled, telling Vic to make sure they do as they’re told as bring those two back as soon as they find them. Vic stayed quiet as they heard Garry untie the ropes, feeling them go slack and completely releasing them. They breathed out a sigh and took a few deep breaths as they somewhat struggled to breathe.

Vic watched Garry walk in front of them and let themselves be pulled up from the chair, stumbling a bit as they did. Garry idly told Vic to catch their footing and turned around and started walking away. Admittingly, Vic was a little confused as why Garry of all people was the one to release them, watching him open the door and walk down that hallway, hearing his heels clicking against the concrete as he walked away. There was a short silence and Vic again, let out a sigh and began thinking of what to do, their panic spiking up again.

All that they could think of was that Garry would suddenly change his mind and come back with someone else or something else to finish them off and they were scared. Vic quickly began thinking of a plan in their head and what came up was something they knew would surely kill them if they were caught... But that was only if they were caught. They took a step forward and gasped before collapsing. They hissed in pain and looked down to their right leg as they suddenly remembered that earlier their leg was damaged those few hours ago and let out a heavy sigh through their nose. This wasn’t at all ideal.

Pursing their lips in thought, Vic tried thinking of ways to get out of here without being noticed and slowly pushed themselves up from the floor. The only way they could think of was out through the back... But that was over where Garry walked off too and they couldn’t tear this board off. They were not that strong. As quick as they can, they limped in the direction Garry went off too and knew that they had to get home first before anything else. They knew where they were going to go and what they were going to do. They were just going to do it very slowly and carefully to make sure they’re not too suspicious as they already were, considering how beaten up they are right now.

Vic quietly limped down the hallway, trying their best to ignore the pain and to not be noticed. But it didn’t take them too long to get out of the building and into the back alleyways. They crept around for a while and was thankfully, much to their relief, was never spotted. They lightly shook their leg, preparing to start rushing and practically galloped back home, trying their best to not put too much weight onto their leg, fully aware of how ridiculous they must look right now. 

Once making it home, they threw off their jacket, letting it just drop to the floor and grabbed at the spades of Ace on their hat and slapped it onto the table, picking up a nearby fountain pen they had and began slowly writing something down on the back of the card. It was a code, tic tac toe code to be more specific. They knew that no one in their time knew what this code would say, but they knew that any of the other aces would know. Admittingly, they didn’t know it by heart at all, but with their time around the Ace’s they somewhat picked it up. Watching the group write messages to each other and laughing and snickering with each other as they did. They tried their best to remember and only wrote down a small number of letters on the card.

“Hideout.” was all it said.

They flipped the card back over, showing the front of it instead and limped off to their room, grabbing a new jacket from the closet and went to the bathroom to wash their face. As soon as they cleaned themselves up, they took one last look around their home and sighed. Vic then finally left, venturing into the night and making their way to a small hideout that Guy and Rook used to stay in before inevitably moving somewhere else. They were not too sure where they went, but Thankfully, Vic and that other member hadn’t run into the two while they were in that hideout or anywhere near it... So, the member wouldn’t have known where that hideout was located. 

A few years ago, Rook had shown Vic where he usually went to go and hide for those times he went missing and didn’t bother telling Garry or the Director where they could be and just acted clueless where those two could have gone. In turn, a while back before Rook and Guy ran off, they had shown Aki where this location was, trusting her that she wouldn’t say anything about it... Considering she had already shown she was great to trust and also, she lives in another universe. So, they imagined it could be quite difficult to really tell the others anything… And they knew that Aki would be coming to visit sometime soon and they didn’t want to worry her too much. So, they decided to leave a note. A very vague one too, but they trusted that she might understand.

Vic didn’t know what else to do and they were much too afraid to go back. They couldn’t even think of murdering another friend, and two at that! The thought made a chill running through them, making them shake. Also, the threat of any of the other Ace’s being hurt if they were spotted made them feel sick to their stomach. They didn’t do anything wrong, none of this was their fault. Vic sighed. They just needed to go to the hideout to be there to think about what to do. They just needed some time to think and they knew that they were not going to return back to the EPF because they would hurt them again. Or kill them. They were uncertain about what would happen.


End file.
